


The Hunt

by AlphaWriter23



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWriter23/pseuds/AlphaWriter23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take a lead to a small town in California where people are dying in mysterious ways. Not sure where this story is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this idea after watching the episode of Supernatural when they talk about pureblood werewolves. I understand that the worlds don’t fit perfectly together, but it was close enough for me to write this one. This takes place during season three of Teen wolf, and during what I believe is season 7 of Supernatural. I’m not sure if there are going to be any pairings in this story yet though. With everyone such a young age, any cross pairings with the Winchesters would be a bit creepy, unless it was with Peter of course, but anything with Peter is creepy, lol.
> 
> This story follows Teen Wolf more than Supernatural. Meaning silver doesn’t kill werewolves. Dean and Sam have heard of the Argents before, I mean they are hunters afterall.
> 
> Sorry the chapter is so short, but im not even sure i'm going to finish this story.

Stiles twitched in his seat as he craned his head to watch the two FBI agents talking with his father in the sheriff’s office. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but he knew it had to be about the  Darach.  He saw the two agents walking his way and he leaned into their path, “What do you guys think is going on? Is it a serial killer? Did you know the first three victims were virgins?”

            The man with short hair turned to his partner before fixing his eyes on Stiles, “What are you talking about, kid?”

            Stiles rolled his eyes. These guys were amateurs. “The first three victims were all virgins, did you know? My dad doesn’t seem to think it’s important but hey, _I’m_ a virgin, so I find it very fascinating. Do you think I’m in danger? I tried to get this guy named Danny to help me out,” He looked around to make sure no one else was listening before continuing, “but he wouldn’t do it. Guess I’m not a good piece of – ”

            “Hey,” The long haired man held up his hand, cutting Stiles off, “Too much info kid.” Shaking his head, he continued, “Now, did you tell the sheriff about this.”

            Stiles rolled his eyes, his legs jittering excitedly, “I would die before I talked to him about sex stuff – ”

            “Not that, meat head,” Green eyes said, aspirated, “About the victims.”

            Oh, right, “I told him, but he won’t listen to me. Thinks I have an overactive imagination.”

            “Stiles!” Damn, busted. The sheriff walked over to them briskly, placing a firm hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Sorry guys, this is my son. He has a bit of an overactive imagination.” The boy rolled his eyes. “He has trouble keeping his nose out of things.” His dad turned his eyes to him then with a glare, “Go home, Stiles.”

            Sam and Dean watched as the kid muttered under his breath as he left, and after a moment they followed. “Think he’s a good lead?” Sam asked, getting into the passenger seat of the impala. “He seemed a little…off.”

            Dean tilted his head as he started his car, “I think he could be onto something. If they were all virgins, this could be a dragon and not a witch.”

            “That could be a possibility if he is right.” Sam picked up some crime scene photos from the file in his lap. “The only thing I don’t understand is why they are killing them. That nest we found before were hoarding them like prizes, not killing them.” The Winchesters headed towards the closest diner and began their usual routine. Dean ordered greasy as hell food, while Sam pulled out his laptop, beginning the research. “Ok, so I typed in threefold deaths and virgins into a search engine and got basically nothing, until I found this,” Sam turned the laptop so Dean could see it. On the screen there was a picture of a gruesome face twisted beyond recognition.

            “Come on Sammy, I’m eating,” Dean growled as he dropped his burger back onto the plate. “What the hell is that thing?”

            “It’s a Darach.”

            “A what?”

            Sam smirked, “I know, it’s weird to find something we haven’t seen before.” He chuckled at the irony of it, “Druids are a type of good witch basically. A Darach is the evil side of the spectrum. A threefold death is used to obtain the attributes of the people you are killing. Three virgins would give innocence.” Sam paused and turn the computer back towards him, typing away, “Basically it would disguise it’s hideous face so it could go unnoticed in a crowd.”

            The older brother sighed and picked up his burger again. After taking a bite, he talked with his mouth full, “So how do we find this thing? Better yet, how do we stop it?”

            Sam furrowed his brow, “Unfortunately there isn’t any lore about how to kill one.”

            Dean just smiled, “I’m sure we can think of something.” The evil glint in his eyes was enough to make Sam cringe even. “Call Garth,” Dean added as an afterthought, “maybe he’ll know something.”

            Three hours later, the brothers found themselves outside of a apartment door. They exchanged looks for a brief second before the older brother knocked on the door. A second later, a teen girl answered with a semi-confused look on her face.

            “Can I help you guys?”

            “Is Chris Argent here?” Same asked slowly, looking back to his brother.

            The teens eyes narrowed, “You guys his hunting buddies?” She asked slowly, looking behind them and down the hall.

            Looking relieved, Dean answered, “Yeah, that’s it we’re his hunting buddies.”

            Suddenly a man appeared behind her, hands on her shoulders, “We’ve never met boys,”

            Dean nodded and shrugged, “I’m sure you’ve heard of us. I’m Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam. Can we come in?”

            Moments later they were ushered inside to sit on the couch. “Have you guys noticed anything going on with the killings? We think it’s a Darach, but we aren’t sure,” Sam said, pulling out a beastiary. He looked up and found the girl was holding a crossbow aimed at Dean, and the father had a rifle pointed in his face.

            “What gives guys, we’re all on the same side here,” The older one growled, raising his hands.

            “Thanks for coming boys, but we need to handle this one.” The girl said with narrowed eyes, “There are innocents in our town and it’s our job to protect them.”

            “Look, we just want to find the thing killing people and stop it,”

            Allison turned her eyes to her father and he nodded. Both of them dropped their weapons nervously. “Is it true you guys let a nest of vampires live because they weren’t killing people?” Allison asked cautiously.

            Confused, Sam looked to Dean then answered, “Yeah but what does that have to do with what’s going on here?” There was a pause after he asked, a tense nervous silence before a wolfed out Scott stepped into view from the kitchen. The brothers could tell why the family was nervous now. “Yellow eyes, that means he hasn’t killed anyone, right?” Sam stated sympathetically. “We don’t hunt the innocent.”

            Noticing they weren’t totally convinced, Dean added, “We let a werewolf go once already,” He thought back to that case, remembering the tragic beginning and how the girl really was nothing if not innocent. “She was turned against her will and had yellow eyes too. She got a head start getting away, but we didn’t even chase her.”

            “I have a pack, kinda.” Scott spoke, tensely. “They are all good people. They were all bitten by an alpha who is, well, mostly good. I may not like him myself, but he really help the three people he did turn.”

            The brothers shared another look, “Alright,” Dean said, “You say they are good, we believe you. I mean, you guys are the Argents afterall. You guys wrote the book on killing werewolves.” Dean leaned back on the couch, trying to look relaxed.

            “So what exactly is going on in this town?” Sam finally asked, looking between Scott and Allison.

 


End file.
